


Favorites

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, at least in passing - Freeform, dads of marmora, from here on out krolia should be in every dads of marmora fic, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Thace and Ulaz watch over Keith while Krolia is away and discuss infant favoritism.





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



“Do you have everything you’ll need?”

Thace sat at the console doing his best to seem engaged despite having had this same conversation with Krolia a mere varga ago before she left.

“Yes, yes. We have all the supplies we need. Do not worry.”

“If you require my return at any time-”

“We will contact you. But I do not think it will be necessary.”

Krolia hesitated, likely searching her mind for anything she may have forgotten. Thace took the chance to settle her.

“This is not the first time we have been left with a cub. Ulaz and I know what we are doing.”

“Yes,” Krolia sighed, “but he’s not an average cub.”

This wasn’t untrue. Keith wasn’t exactly an everyday galra cub, in fact one couldn’t tell his ancestry at a glance. He was more human than galran at a glance, and half galran children could be a mixed bag of traits.

The fact that Thace ad Ulaz knew next to nothing about humans or their planet meant they were going to have to be cautious. For all they knew humans shot lasers from their earlobes and breathed acid. However, Thace wasn’t going to let that on to Krolia.

“I assure you, we’ve got it completely under control.”

“If you say so…”

“I do say so. Focus on the mission. Keith will be perfectly safe with us. Trust me.”

“I do.” Krolia smiled before getting back to business, “you may expect an update from us in two quintants.”

With one last goodbye Thace ended the message.

“How is the mission going?” Ulaz asked when Thace returned. Keith babbled a greeting from his place in the others lap.

“Well.” Thace said as he sat down next to them. “Krolia was concerned about Keith, but that is hardly surprising given everything that’s happened.”

Ulaz said nothing but simply nodded in acknowledgement. The empire had managed to find and overtake earth, and Krolia’s human husband had died in the process. However, with the help of the rest of the blades, they had managed to retrieve her infant son and take him back to the base with them. Kolivan had been hesitant to keep the infant within their ranks, but with no other option that didn’t involve separating Keith from his mother, he had been forced to give his consent.

Ever since then, the members had taken to looking after Keith in shifts, ensuring that the child wasn’t alone for any longer than was necessary. With Ulaz and Thace being two of the more popular options. 

Keith reached out towards Thace making loud demands for attention until the older galra had no choice but to take him from Ulaz.

“He has been fussy ever since you left the room,” Ulaz said with a twinge of amusement in his voice, “and Krolia said he didn’t have favorites.”

“Don’t say such nonsense.” Thace spoke while ignoring the way Keith played with his beard. “I’m sure there are plenty of other’s Keith likes more than me.”

Ulaz paused a moment before saying, “Yes, I believe you are right.”

Thace’s eyes widened as he looked to the other galra.

Ulaz glanced at the other and smiled as he went on, seemingly without a care, “Well, yes. I mean, naturally he’s attached to Krolia. She IS his mother after all.”

“Oh, well, of course-”

“Then of course there’s Antok. Keith loves playing with his tail.”

“Heh, I’m not sure that’s really a reason to say-”

“And Kolivan! We mustn’t forget how much Keith loves Kolivan.”

Thace’s brow creased in consternation, “Kolivan? But he didn’t even  _ want  _ him here.”

“Oh he  _ says  _ that. In reality though, I’ve caught him cooing over him more than once.”

“Kolivan?” Thace almost laughed. “Cooing?”

“Yes.” Ulaz smiled. “Really it was very adorable.”

“And where do we fit on this list of favorites?”

Ulaz thought. “I’m not sure. Somewhere around five or six, I think?”

Thace looked scandalized. “Five or six?!”

He looked down at the baby in his arms who was affectionately chewing on the rim of his shirt. 

“Well,” he sighed. “I guess I don’t mind being number five.”

“Who said YOU were number five? I want to be number five!” Ulaz pouted.

Thace chuckled before placing his free arm around the others shoulder and pulling him close. “Well, you’re number one to me.”

Ulaz gave him a reluctant smile before pecking him on the cheek. “And to me.”


End file.
